


At the Last

by M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, discussion of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng/pseuds/M1ssUnd3rst4nd1ng
Summary: Waking up from a coma, Lizzie ponders who took care of her husband at the end.





	At the Last

She'd missed his funeral, while she was out. Her husband had died and she had missed his funeral. By about ten months.

She couldn't help wondering: since she wasn't there to plan it, who had? Did anybody care enough to even try to honor him in death?

The man who'd raised him was dead. The man who'd been his father-in-law was too. Her biological father hated Tom, would have blamed him for her injuries. His biological father barely knew him.

It was just the three of them.

Who had held their daughter as her father was lowered into his grave?

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that Tom died. And I hate that there's a part of me that can't really be sure that Tom died, so I can't even properly mourn him. And I have so many questions: if he's dead, did he die the day Lizzie went into the coma? Who told his mother (poor woman, lost him twice)? Did they let Scottie go to the funeral? Did Howard go to the funeral? What name did they bury him under (I think it should be Tom because that's the only name that mattered to him, but his wife wasn't there and his parents would probably disagree)? Did Red go to the funeral? The team?
> 
> I have this headcanon that Aram planned his funeral and Red paid for it, for no particular reason other than it just seems right.
> 
> Anyway, may continue this (more drabbles), but for now this is it; marking it complete.


End file.
